


After the ceremony, before the reception

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Missing scenes from the robron wedding [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, Missing Scene, Soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “It's mad innit? After four years we're actually here...”“Yeah, I've always known you were special.”“No you haven't.”“Of course I have! - argued Robert. - “After our first night at that hotel. Do you remember?”Or...Another missing scene from the wedding ep. This is what happened before everyone got back into the pub and Robert started on his speech.





	After the ceremony, before the reception

“Alright I think it's enough of the photos, don't you?” - said Aaron trying to sound annoyed. He really wasn't. He was smiling like an idiot. Exactly like his husband. _His husband_. Of course they were already married but, it's a bit different now innit? It's legal. It's official. 

 

“Fine, actually I wanted to have a few minutes with you.” - said Robert. He would've loved this to be unnoticed, but they didn't manage to escape the wolf whistles. - “See you guys at the reception.” - he said to the guests as he grabbed Aaron's hand to pull him to a quiet place, without dozens of people looking at them. They're gonna have enough of that later anyway. 

 

“Don't be long luv!” - they heard Chas, before Robert found a perfect spot to be alone with his man for a minute. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hey, what is it, are you o.... “- started Aaron when Robert gave him a hug. He hugged him so tight that Aaron couldn't even breathe at first. 

 

“I'm good” - answered Robert, his voice all muffled as his head was buried into Aaron's shoulder. - “Husband.” - he said smiling as he pulled back.

 

“Husband.” - said Aaron softly before he leaned in and kissed him. - “It's mad innit? After four years we're actually here...”

 

“Yeah, I've always known you were special.”

 

“No you haven't.”

 

“Of course I have! - argued Robert. - “After our first night at that hotel. Do you remember?” - he asked as he placed his hands on Aaron's waist. He just needed to touch him.

 

“Of course I remember. It was.... quite memorable. For obvious reasons.” - he smirked. 

 

“I knew you would mention that.” - he said rolling his eyes.

 

“I was flattered, okay.” - he laughed as he started stroking the back of his neck. - “I never thought you would....”

 

“Yeah well, I told you, I knew you were special.” - he told him as he kissed his cheek. 

 

“Oh, I never really got to tell you before.... me mum knows that you spent the night with me.”

 

“What? How? I thought we were quiet.”

 

“Yeah, well looks like we weren't. At least you weren't, she only said they heard you coming up the stairs.”

 

“Me? It was both of... hold on” – he said thinking – “Did you just say they? Like more than one person? Oh my god Aaron how many people knows about it?”

 

“Everyone I guess?” - he answered biting his lip.

 

“Oh god kill me now.” - he said closing his eyes as he put his hands on Aaron's shoulders.

 

“Okay, don't be dramatic.” - said Aaron patting his hand. As he touched his wrist he felt the watch. The same watch he gave back to Robert just before they walked down the aisle. He traced his fingers through the fabric as he slowly looked at Robert again. 

 

“I really love your gift.” - smiled Robert. - “I honestly thought I'm never gonna see it again.”

 

“I found it pretty quickly after you were there looking for it. I just couldn't give it back to you. I wasn't ready to let you go I guess.”

 

“And you have no idea how thankful I am to hear this.”

 

“You did know it... I mean you must have felt that we were never gonna be over.” - said Aaron with a serious tone.

 

“I admit I wanted you back more than ever, and I wasn't about to give up, but it was so hard Aaron. Knowing that at the end of the day I have to go to an empty room, with no one to hold at night. It was unbearable. Part of the reason why I couldn't sleep without you. Not even before our wedding.” - he laughed. 

 

“Soft lad.” - chuckled Aaron. - “It was always you, Robert. Always. You know that right?” 

 

“I know. I love you.” - he replied with a gentle kiss. - “But I think you'll find you are just as much of a soft lad as me. I mean this watch is the solid proof.” - he said laughing. - “You kept it for months, even when you had no actual reason for it, then you engraved the dates of our weddings on the back. Proper romantic, you.” - he said grinning. 

 

“Alright.....come on you, we need to go. This lot don't like the waiting.” - said Aaron as he shook his head. He hoped Robert would change the subject. He didn't expect him pulling back just before he wanted to take a step forward. 

 

“Okay, just.... come here for a bit.” - said Robert as he hugged him again. Just as tight as he did when they arrived. - “I'm so happy right now. Thank you.” - he whispered into his ear. 

 

“This is the best day of my life, I should be the one thanking you.” - answered Aaron as he let him go.

 

“God we are really soppy.” - laughed Robert – “I never thought we would be that couple.”

 

“We can be that couple, just don't tell the rest of them.” - winked Aaron as he reached out his hand – “Come on, let's go. I can't wait to finally hear that speech of yours.”

 

“I hope you're gonna like it, because... it's the truth.” - said Robert as he took Aaron's hand to intertwine their fingers. - “Wanna bet on who's gonna cry first?”

 

“You're asking the man who cried at his own vow. How's that fair Robert?” - laughed Aaron.

 

“Not talking about us.... I'm talking about them lot.” - he said nodding at the direction of the pub.

 

“Me mum, for sure... or gran.”

 

“Yeah I thought as much.”

 

“So what does the winner get?”

 

“Nothing 'cause you're gonna win with these bets.”

 

“You shouldn't have asked it then.”

 

“Is it too late to cancel this wedding? - he asked and Aaron immediately gave him a side glance that meant “shut it or I will” - “Joking. I was only joking.” 

 

“You better....” - said Aaron as they arrived to the door. - “husband.” - he said before they stepped in to receive loud whistles, confetti, cheering, bubbles, and even more confetti. 

 


End file.
